


nature force

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the steps of Clarke's invasion in Bellamy's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nature force

first time she came to him as a storm:  
loud and unmerciful and beautiful  
he hated every bit of her  
the way animals hate thunders and bolts

 

second time she came to him as an exclamation:  
arguable and fast and strong  
he cared about every word that she said  
the way little kids hang on to letters in a book

 

third time she came to him as a wolf:  
thirsty and hungry and howling  
he let her lick his wounds and mend his soul  
the way time makes everything better

 

forth time she came to him as a sea:  
overwhelming and vast and full  
he sank deep down almost to the point of drowning  
the way ships long for the ocean's waters in an almost sick way

 

fifth time she came to him as a bomb:  
lethal and precise and inevitable  
he wrecked everything in their way for her  
the way lovers would do in their very last minute of life

 

sixth time she came to him as a burden:  
broken and fragile and collapsing  
he tried to mend the pieces with sweat and blood  
knowing that it would not do  
the way the crafter weeps over his lost work

 

seventh time she came to him as a question:  
unsure and unready and unbelievable  
he was lost and full of feelings and could barely speak  
the way you say to ghosts "I thought you were dead"  
just to find out that they really are


End file.
